


A Mysterious Sound in the Poplar Woods

by VoidClaws



Series: A Princess Playing Detective: A Mysterious Sound in the Poplar Woods [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, High School, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Magic, Modern Royalty, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mystery, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Princes & Princesses, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Royalty, Slow Romance, Students, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidClaws/pseuds/VoidClaws
Summary: Memory Fragment
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: A Princess Playing Detective: A Mysterious Sound in the Poplar Woods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923454





	1. The Screams in Mr. Addleson's Classroom: Prologue

The splash emcompassed me in a loving embrace as I feel the life ebbed away from my body.

Blood tainted the sea as it stinged the wound. And yet the glittering night sky is the one I last see before I closed my eyes.


	2. TSIMAC: Chapter 1

"Umm... Miss Holmes? Are you ok? You've been silent for a while now." A scared voice snaps me out of my trance.  
I find myself back in the present, sitting on my chair as a scared client shivers.

"Of course I'm fine, silly chap! Just thinking about was could've cause such noise!" I say in my best Whyte accent.

"It was screams." Hammertin says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, in Mr. Addlewere's Classroom!" 

"Mr. Addleson's Classroom." The raven-haired Hammertin corrects me again with a shy tone.

"Right. But don't you worry. I'll just interrogate Mr. Addleson later. Would you like to come along with me to further prove it to Mr. Addleson?"

"NO PLEAS- I mean, no Shery- I mean, Miss Holmes." He says with a cough in the end.

"Alright then, is there anything else that you would like to add?" I ask.

"N-n-no." He stammers.

"Alright, let's make this clear for the two of us. You heard a loud scream whenever you mopped the last bit of flooring in Mr. Addleson's classroom. You tried to talk to Mr. Addleson but he refuses to let you talk due to you not finishing your duty so he made you do 2 nights more on which you do it so hastily before the moon rises high in the sky because that when the screaming starts. So you turned to the cleaners but they clearly don't know what you're talking about. And you finally, you talked to the other teachers and they suggested us to you, the Paranormal District of the Mystery Club." I put my hands together to compose myself. 

"Y-y-yes." He says with wide eyes as he adjust his white collar.

Then I realized, I must've slipped a southern accent in the last sentence.

"Ah-hem. Pardon me for that slip of the tongue. Now, let's-"

A phone rings as its vibration spreads throughout the table.

"Let's-"

The phone kept on ringing.

"You may want to take that, Miss Holmes." Hammertin says in a shy voice.

I flip my phone to see who's calling. The caller I.D said Tim.

"I'll take this, one second." I slowly got out of my desk and with a snap of a finger, anything I say would be mute to Hammerton and anyone else except me and my brother. 

I face to the window, away from my client as I look at the screen of my phone with a crack on it.

I breathe as I press the call button. When I press it, I can hear a soft swing. Must be a portal. How strange. What was he doing in a portal?

"Hello, Your Highness." I say without the frivolous accent.

"Don't joke around about that, Dorothy. Are you ready?" My brother's voice tinges with excitement.

"First, its not a joke. You are the next ruler of Tenebris so for one ruler to another ruler I have to address you for respect. Second, excited for what?"

"Did you forget again? You'll forget about your own coronation at this rate." He sighs. Bet he's ruffling that blond hair of his.

"He he." I say with embarassment.

"Well, you have a new roommate. Did you not prepare for him?" He says with a slip of Whyte.

"Ooh, you mean that time wherein I had to clean up a spare room but I forgotten why I needed to clean it?"

"How can you be so thoughtful and thoughtless at the same time?"

"Hey, forgive me but, I have a client right now and its rude to keep him for so long. Can I call you back later?" I tap my foot up and down.

"Fine. Just go to the dorm house at 5'o clock sharp."

"Ok! Love you, bye!" I slip in a Whyte before I hang up the phone.

I flick the mute sound off with the flick of my fingers.

"Now then, let's investigate the unknown, shall we, Mr. Hammertin." I look back to my client with a smirk.

"N-n-n-o t-h-h-a-n-n-k-s." He stammers with red hot cheeks like a strawberry jam.

◇◇◇◇

"No. For the last time. I haven't seen a ghost, Mr. Hammertin. And stop with that incessant scratching, Miss Holmes." Mr. Addlewood sighs as he rubs his rubbery forehead.

And yes, Hammertin ended up coming along with me. Interesting.

It was close to 5 and we were going nowhere. Hammertin is an awful interviewer, he keeps stammering all the questions as I write down the details. But, I have to keep an open mind because he might shine in other situations. Secretly, what my client doesn't know is that I'm searching for a-

"Is there anything you would like to add, Miss Holmes?" Mr. Addlewood looks at me with his menacing eyes.

"Can you leave the door- "

"Yes, yes. I'll leave a identification spell on the door. But once you're done, it shall close shut. Got it?" He says.

"Yes, thank you!" I walk away with Hammertin trailing behind me.

"So what should we do now?" Hammertin walks beside me with a caution.

"Now, we shalk confront the phantom ourselves!" I smile at him but he doesn't share that.

"Oh, I have some homework tonight. Sorry." He ruffles his hair.

"Its alright. I'll be fine on my own!" Strike Hammertin off my list. Shame, he was rumored to be a powerful Ignisian too.

"So good luck then, Miss Holmes." He walks away to the opposite direction.

"Thank you!" I wave at him with a grin.

Then I head for the bathroom while scratching my head. My shoes click behind me as I search for an empty restroom.

The hallways are relatively quiet during these hours. Students are more likely to go back to their quaint little dorm houses with their mellow little lives.

But of course, there are still those who attend club, play sports and what not. The school is a giant school planet afterall.

I open the nearest restroom door. I could only hear the sounds of my shoes clicking against the blue tiles.

Not a single fae in sight. And I can't sense any life forms in sight so no invisible creature what so ever.

I summon my standard blue and white satchel in front of me. I look around one last time. No one was there.

I sigh as I began to remove the ravenette wig, revealing my natural hair color, blonde.

I search my bag to find my eye contacts. I open the little box and with a moment's notice, I was wearing eye contacts while my glasses and wig were tuck away somewhere much safer than my bag.

I finally wash any other make-up, revealing my true face.

I look in the mirror and it was me, High Princess Dorothea Renee Hoshino V. Yukimura- Le-Blanc, the 3rd daughter of the "Late" King Hideyoshi of Blanc and the "Late" Queen Rosabella of Aethalis. However, people call me Dorothy.

I tie my hair up into a fine braid with a blue bow at the end. 

I place my costume back in my satchel and replace my phone's black hardcase with a more plain blue one. I check for the time.

And in a big white font, it reads "4:15". 

I check for any other thing that might be missing. And when that is done, I walk outside because I can't summon a portal. Reobscurian magic takes time to recharge and I need it for my investigation purposes. 

So I look at the other gray lockers line up neatly in their perfect little place. My stomach feel so hollow and empty as my footsteps echoes the hallways. These walks were once filled with happiness. 

Then my brain wires itself for another trip down memory lane after that last thought.

XXX, XX, 2XXX

"Hey Dots, where are you going?" The ravenette boy smiled at me as I bumped into a streetlight. I was in a memory again. It always happens when my brain feels tired.

It doesn't matter, I can't feel the pain anyways.

"Going home, why?" I tried to readjust my vision. It was still wonky but when I stared stare at his violet eyes, nothing else really mattered.

"You look like a Screaming Bird with those post marks." He giggled.

"Funny but from my vision, you look like a Silkie." I sticked my tongue at him, imitating the furry chicken but I giggled along with him.

We both continued on walking, spitting out some witty banter or whatever but I still stared at his eyes, never looking away from them.

◇◇◇◇

The cement crunches underneath my feet as I walk towards my dorm house. I wonder if he's already on his way there without me...

The sun was barely there in the sky. I can still see some birds flying around in the glow of the peach sky. Bet they enjoy their freedom of flight in their short period of life. I wish he could have that too.

Laughter echoes the streets as I walk closer to the Le-Blanc Dorm House. The principals insist we call them that because it's for the purposes of fitting in with the other kids.

I wonder if he's there now, flying to the moon without me...

Then a voice like the sun broke out me out of my thoughts as I go closer to the porch, "No seriously! I told him to go and take a long walk on a short pier! He got so mad at me, you wouldn't believe that red on his face!" 

"What did your mom say about that?" Another voice ask as I walk closer to the door. I recognize the voice as my brother.

I take a deep breath before opening the door. The voices die down as I step foot on the mahogany floor. 

I walk towards the dining room as the seats are screeching from there. As I enter the dining room, I see two men standing in front of the dining table. One was my brother with his curly blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a standard Rosalie-made black and blue frockcoat with the medallion of Tenebris. He wears it with Rosalie-made black cotton slacks and black leather shoes (and before you ask, its size 11 ½). He was in short, every girls' Prince Charming.

The other one was a bit taller than him. He has that I-just-got-out-of-bed-like-this-and-I'm-still-hot red hair. His warm orange eyes compliments his tan skin. He wore the official Blanc military white frockcoat with white slacks and leather shoes (size 12 I bet). My guts says that I saw him once, but I'm not sure when...

"Ahem." My brother cough, signaling me to say something.

"Your Majesty." I curtsy to my brother.

"You really don't need to that Dots." My brother says warmly.

"I must show others that they need to respect you, which is why I do it Tim." I grin at him back.

"Anyways meet Sir Marcello Watson. He'll be your dorm mate." My brother says with a smile.

"Your highness, my name is Sir John Marcello Mariano Watson. Starting from today, I shall be your Knight of War. I pledge my loyalty to you, dear princess of the Blancs." The red hair says as he kneels down on one knee. His Blackwood accent was a cute one, not going to lie.

Did I hear that somewhere?

"I am honored that you shall be my Knight of War, Sir John Watson." I curtsy to the knight.

"Please my princess, call me Marcello." Watson says with a wink.

'This one's a player.' I thought to myself. I seen that wink before on hundreds of others but this one seems familiar to me.

"Anyways, he'll be staying with you for the rest of the school year and beyond." My brother says as Watson stands up like a gentleman.

"If its ok to ask, what do you mean by 'rest of the school year and beyond'?" I ask gently as to not offend Watson. But Watson didn't look hurt. He appears to be more amuse by it.

"Haven't you forgotten about me my dear princess?" Watson gave me a smirk. "'I was convicted a few days ago. And my punishment is serving you as the Knight of War for the rest of your life until you die or retire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> St. Scholastica- A school planet  
> Whyte accent- A British Accent.  
> Portals- A way of transportation between planets of an unknown Galaxy.  
> Southern Accent- A cowboy accent  
> Ignisian- A type of fae that controls fire and understands the language of the Dragons.  
> Dorm Houses- Think of dorms but they're houses instead, completely suburban.  
> The Kingdom of Tenebris- A Thesisian Kingdom situated somewhere in Canada and New York. Its a Reobscurian Territory.  
> The Kingdom of the Blancs- A Mirantibus (Wonderland/Wonderworld) Kingdom. Its an Illustrian Territory.  
> Aethalis Kingdom- A Thesisian Kingdom that is a Fengarian Territory.  
> Reobscurian- A type of Fae that controls the void and all things dark.  
> Royal Street- A street filled with Heirs of the throne.  
> Blackwood Accent- Think of it as a Boston accent.  
> Knight of War- The Sole Holder of the Spear of War. Its one of the 9 weapons of The Kingdom of the Blancs.  
> Regolemante-A criminal in a crime organization in Tenebris (Its just two Italian words mushed together)  
> Blackwood City- New York  
> Whyte- The Capital of the Kingdom of the Blancs.  
> Him- ???
> 
> Please ask me if they're more things that you don't understand. Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so I hope you would enjoy it. If there are anything you would like to say, feel free to comment whether it be compliments or constructive criticisms. Thanks.


End file.
